Could She Be Dead
by Hidden Character
Summary: Gibbs and Abby are married and have been for some time.They have two children and still work for NCIS.There in love and everything is going for them.Until night Abby leaves for a Forensic Conference.The day starts out nice, but by the end will Abby be...


"AK?"

"Sleeping."

"Leroy."

"Abby both of them are sleeping and you know that." Gibbs told her in a slightly ruff but caring tone.

* * *

(See in this world when two people love each other there are no rules about who can't be with who. No matter race, sex, or even age.)

Abigale and Leroy Jethro Gibbs were married June 15, 2007. They have two beautiful children, Abigale Katelyn Gibbs and Leroy Jethro Gibbs Jr. The son was named by the mother (of course) and was there first child. Abigale or AK as they call her was named after her Gunny father. (Get it? :)

* * *

"Gibbs I'm going to miss them, I'm going to miss you Jethro." Abby looked to Gibbs sadden but it was something they both thought would be good.

See Abby was going to a Forensic Conference...This was the first time she'd been away from the kids, and from Gibbs in a long time. It scared Abby even though it was something she really wanted to do.

"Three days Abby, you leave, you come back. Then your right back in my arms, right back where you belong." Gibbs told her and Abby smiled then quickly hugged him, and hugged him strong. "Miss me, won't you Jethro?" She whispered in his ear softly.

"Of course..." He told her as he pulled from her. "I miss you already." Gibbs said as he looked into her eyes. They gently kissed before he let her go and found she backing away from him. Bag in hand as she headed out the door and for her car.

He never knew what could ever happen when the love of his life walked out that door.

* * *

It was that morning when he woke up after Abby had left that night. Gibbs had been awoke by their daughter Abigale. He came out of their room and walked down the hall. She was crying terribly. You couldn't guess what it was, it could have been her missing her mother, or that she was hungry. Either way Gibbs crept into the room and picked her up in his arms.

She's stopped crying instantly and Jethro gently kissed her head. "Your daddy's little girl Abby." He whispered to her and she hugged him in her little infant way.

A faint loving smile came across Gibbs face, he loved his daughter. He loved his children, his whole life he had. The only thing he ever wished was that it had started sooner.

"Let's get you something to eat." Jethro told little Abigale before he started for the door of her room and down the stairs for the kitchen.

After sometime he'd made her a bottle and sat down with her. He held her in one arm and gave her the bottle hold as he leaned back on the couch. Gibbs grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He was keeping it low because he knew young Leroy was still sleeping.

* * *

'WE HAVE BREAKING NEWS!'

'We've just been told there was a crash near interstate 15. Two cars and a semi were in the crash'

'With so much snow the police and paramedics are finding it hard to get to both vehicles and the large truck. Well be keeping you posted on the matter as we get more word on it.'

* * *

Jethro paid half mind to the news report and more on his baby girl. "You have your mother's eyes AK." He gently told her before he placed a kiss softly on her forehead.

About that time AK had finished her breakfast and Gibbs went to the usual routine until she was burped, changed, then laying on the floor sleeping on her comforter. He watched her sleeping with the TV still on until Leroy was up and yelling for his mother and father.

Gibbs left AK on for a moment and started up stairs for Leroy.

* * *

'UPDATE!'

'I have just been told, now standing some miles away from the crash site on interstate 15, that a woman has been pulled out of one of the cars. The identity of the woman has not yet been released.'

* * *

"Leroy your killing me." Gibbs said as he came down the stairs the 3 year old in his arms.

"Mommy!" He shouted and Gibbs covered his mouth with one of his hands.

"Shh, your sister is sleeping." Jethro said to his son before the two started into the kitchen to make Leroy breakfast.

* * *

'The woman that was pulled from the crash is now being taken to Ridgepole to one of hospitals in the town.'

'As the rescue team keeps on working on getting the three other people from a semi and red 1931 Ford Coupe hot rod.'

'The car is said to have 2 passengers and...'

* * *

Gibbs fed Leroy then set him in the living room before he started up stairs to get ready for work. It was about seven then and he was rushing. He headed up to his and Abby's room and quickly started to change into his NCIS wear.

After he had changed Gibbs stood looking in a mirror. He looked at himself and began to think a bit about his life till then. It kept his expression a dark emotionless one. Until his eyes went down onto the dresser that was below the mirror. There sat a picture of Abby, Gibbs, Leroy and AK after Abby had just had AK.

A smile came to his face and vanished soon after. "Daddy!" Young Leroy shouted and caused Gibbs to quickly rush down the stairs.

* * *

'Oh my god, we've just been told...' *click* 'And now god tells us in the bible that 'Thou Shall Not Steal!'

* * *

Jethro grabbed the remote from Leroy and turned off the TV. "So do the cops but people do it any way." He responded to the TV. "Give me 5 minutes Leroy."

Gibbs told his son before he gather the diaper bag up for AK and Leroy's things as well. He got both them dressed in warm winter clothes then started for the car. The thought of doing the mom job for 3 days made him fell kind of good. Abby was off to something she loved and Gibbs was giving her a break for the days she was gone.

After getting the kids in there car seat Gibbs got into the drive seat and started up the car. He waited a bit until he got warm for the kids before he headed out of the drive way and for NCIS.

* * *

"Best two out of three?"

"No.."

"One more, I'm telling you Ziva!"

Tony and Ziva were standing looking to the large screen in the bull pin watching CNN. After a moment of Tony giving Ziva a pouting type look she caved.

"Fine!" Ziva said threw her hands up. Tony took the remote and started flipping threw the channels. "Ha!" He shouted stopping on sports channel.

A basket ball game played and the bet was if one of the player tried a three point basket and missed then Tony would win five bucks. Though if Ziva were to win..."No Tony...Ha!" David said as the man scored.

Tony face went into one of disappointment then angry as he did his tantrum like thing before handling her the ten dollars. Ziva took the money then did a little dance as she held the money showing off. "Best three out of four!" Said Tony and Ziva laughed and shook her head.

DiNozzo did another tantrum like fit and soon felt a smack to the head. "Tony you get more upset then my 3 year old." Gibbs said. Coffee in hand as he walked threw the bull pin for his desk.

"Sorry Boss." Said Tony as he stood next to his desk. Ziva had stopped with her victory dance as soon as he walked past her and was sitting at her desk.

Gibbs looked to DiNozzo then the big screen. "And get that game off the TV!" He order causing Tony to jump and fumble for the remote.

While Tony was fumbling Gibbs went to looking over a case file.

In the distance the 'ping' of the elevator was heard and a very nervous and scared looking McGee came running out of the elevator. "Boss!"

* * *

'The score of the game was 3-11' *click* 'You can lose this much weight of nutra system.' *click* 'Oh my god, we've just been told...'

* * *

"Damn it DiNozzo turn that TV off!" McGee ran over and grabbed the remote from Tony before he had a chance to. "No Boss!" Tim shouted before he was looking to Gibbs. "Look!" He said pointing to the TV.

Jethro came around the desk slowly, his eyes on the screen in fear. What he heard and saw sent a chill threw him that hurt the whole way around.

* * *

'The two people in the 1931 ford that you've just seen footage after the explosion of both the red hot rod ford and the semi truck have been identified as Abigale Scuito-Gibbs and a Robert Thomas.'

'After an hour of being pulled from the wreckage the bodies of the victims were sent to the hospital in Ridgepole. The bodies were identified by their id cards found in the car and on Robert Thomas himself.'

'Both people were killed instantly when the semi truck blew up. Three police officers were injured.'

* * *

"Gibbs." Tony said gently as he placed a hand on Gibbs shoulder.

"That's not Abby!" Gibbs said quickly, the hurt distant look he wore a moment before vanished and went into one of anger and determination. He pushed Tony's hand off him and looked to McGee. "I want you here and to take AK and Leroy home after work!" He said harsh toned making Tim nod and say 'yes boss'.

Tony was next on the list. "DiNozzo I want you to go down to Ducky's lab and get him ready go go to Ridgepole!"

"On it Boss!" Anthony confirmed quickly before rushing out of the room.

"Ziva I want you to go down to files and wait down there until I can get confirmation to get Abby's file!' Ziva gave a nod and took off.

Gibbs staid where he stood for a moment before he rushed for the stairs heading for Vance's office. Where the fight would commence. One that would last as long as needed.

* * *

4 hours later they were in Ridgepole at a St. Mary's Hospital.

After an hour fight, two hours and 30 minute drive threw snow, and thirty minutes of getting everything from the NCIS truck and heading into the hospital.

Everyone was heading in. All of them had a feeling deep in them that they hoped they were wrong. That Abby was not in the explosion but when they were there it only began to prove wrong.

* * *

The first thing they found was finger prints would not be something they could get off either the male or female bodies. They had been burned to badly when the car started on fire and then from the explosion of the semi truck. So bad the the male had in fact lost one of his hands.

All of them stood looking threw a window looking into the autopsy room Ducky's was in. He was taking his time looking over the male's body and identifying him as Robert in any way he could.

In every way the male there on the table was Robert Thomas, a marine from Washington DC.

* * *

Gibbs was behind the glass staring to the female's body. He had a simple look one he wore threw anything. One that could kill if needed. In his gut his answer lay eating at him. Threw the burns on the body he could tell the woman had fair skin. Beautiful and pale.

Markings on her that could only come from pregnancy but there were only few. The woman took care of herself, her body and herself.

* * *

"Boss?" Tony said taking Gibbs away from were he was staring to look over to his senior officer.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked him from taking him away from his staring.

"Ziva and I are going to get coffee and we wonder..." Before Tony could finish Gibbs told him 'yes and hurry back.' It caused Tony to jump and quickly leave Gibbs alone besides the other man and the two bodies on the other side of the glass.

* * *

"My dear boy as much as I'm glad we found out who you were it's who your lady friend is that I would like to know more." Said Dr. Mallard as he stood next to Robert's body.

"You see there is a man out there.." Ducky looked to Gibbs who's eyes were on the girl behind him. "A man who's life will change drastically. A change I'm scared he won't be able to handle again. Even with his two little ones waiting for him and their mother back at home."

* * *

Gibbs knew Ducky was talking to the dead and knew it was something he was doing to try and figure out it all but Leroy Gibbs wasn't in the mood for time wasting talks to the dead. He knocked on the glass and pointed to the woman's body.

Easily seen a sigh came from Ducky and he finished up on the male. Jethro was waiting in agony as he went over the woman's body from a far. Everything screamed Abby, everything was saying there she was lying there dead in front of him. Her skin, her figure, the color of her raven hair.

The woman there could only be Abigale Scuito, it could only be her.

* * *

"Now for you my dear.." Ducky said as he turned to the woman's body and started to ready his work.

Gibbs saw from the outside and turned away from the window and quickly started away from the room and heading for a way out.

* * *

'UPDATE'

'I'm standing outside St. Mary's Hospital in Ridgepole where the two bodies and the woman who was taken from the crash off interstate 15.'

'The woman who was first rescued from the crash is resting her at St. Mary's, she is in good condition. We've been told but doesn't remember who she is or even why she wound up there at the crash.'

* * *

Gibbs made his way up to the roof of St. Mary's and sat down against the ledge of the building. He sat there and let the tears come to him, breaking down and just letting himself go.

All he could think in his mind was...Again. Again he fell in love, again he started a family with his love, again his life was perfect, and again he lost his meaning to live.

* * *

"I said let me go!"

Gibbs sat there until he went numb and stared down at the concrete. He stared and let the empty space in his mind grow to help me stay numb. It was working quite well until a woman's voice broke him.

"All you people at this hospital have done was get everything I asked wrong, just let me alone!"

Jethro's eyes moved up and for a moment he thought he saw his raven haired angel. His eyes had played tricks, it was her voice that made it so.

The girl he saw off in the distance had blond hair, and the skin of a model. Not tan but perfectly colored to match her own beauty. It made Gibbs sick to look at the woman as he stood and walked over to her and the nurse stopping her.

* * *

"What seem to be the problem?" Gibbs asked getting back into work instead of personal life.

"Nothing is the matter here sir this woman just needs rest but she won't.." The nurse answered the man.

The blond rolled her eyes. "No Cruel-ella here won't live me alone, I keep telling her I'm fine but she won't face it!" Said the woman before she coughed lightly.

Jethro had no clue what she be done so he sighed and pulled the nurse away from the woman. He got her away and began to talk lot toned with her until the nurse was heading back inside and leaving the patient alone.

* * *

"There.." Said Gibbs as he walked back over to the blond. "The mean old woman is gone." He said trying to be humerus.

"Do you have a hair thing?" The blond asked Gibbs as she leaned against a wall as she stood.

In fact Gibbs did, he went into his pocket and pulled out one of two hair ties in had in his pocket. As he went to hand it to the woman he was scared to let it go.

The woman reached her hand out and took the item. He watched her place her hair back in a pony tail but soon looked away from her. Tears in his eyes, Abby came flooding into his mind.

* * *

The skin on the woman was badly burned in places he needed them not to be. He neck, hands, feet, so many place but as he looked. He kept finding something that added it up.

"My dear sweet girl, why are you laying here beneath my hands." Ducky whispered to the lifeless body.

* * *

"Hey, you okay over there?" The blond asked as she looked to Gibbs.

"I'm fine.." He answered her as he stood facing away from her and wiping his eyes from his tears of sadness.

"Yes because a crying man is so okay.."

Gibbs looked up to see the blond hair female looking to him. She was smiling and he was frozen by her show of emotion. How could she be smiling when inside he was dying.

How could she, and in fact who was she?

* * *

"Now all that's left here is to get this DNA sample to Abigale and..." Ducky listened to what he said and it hurt him so. "Oh my." He murmured then sighed and shook it off.

"Well not Abigale but another, I'm sure there must be one good specialist in this small god awful town."

* * *

"Tony if they find out that's Abby I don't know what I will do." Ziva said softly wiping away tears as she stepped out of the elevator with Tony.

"It's going to be okay Ziva, it's going to be hard but Abby wouldn't want us to just stand by and cry all day." DiNozzo walked back with Ziva or to the autopsy room where Ducky was walking out of.

"There you two are, I need one of you to get this somewhere and checked out." Ducky said the sample and Abby's folder in hand. "Yes sir.." Ziva said quickly taking it from the man.

"Good.." Ducky responded before he looked about. "Now where has Jethro gotten to."

* * *

"Jane.." Said the blond to Gibbs.

He raised a brow and looked to the woman slightly confused.

"You wanted to know my name right, well it's Jane.-At least that's what everyone keeps calling me.-Really I don't look like a Jane.." Jane kept on until Gibbs covered her mouth with his hand finger. She stopped talking and Gibbs pointed to her neck.

"You have something on you neck.." Gibbs told her.

* * *

Ziva and Tony left the hospital and Ducky went off to find Jethro, when he found him he was slightly confused as what he came across.

* * *

Seconds before Ducky found Jethro and Jane...

Jane stood still and coward. "Get it off, get it off, please get it off..." She kept telling Gibbs until he ran two fingers across her neck. He looked to his fingers and found make up. The girl must have been out of it and messed up her work covering up something.

Gibbs ran his thumb across the two fingers before he looked back to where he'd rubbed the make up off.

"You have a tattoo.." Jethro murmured.

Jane looked to him then sighed. "That's what you were talking about, I thought I covered that thing up. I don't even remember how I got it." She rubbed where the tattoo was and it showed more.

Gibbs heart sank at what he saw. He looked to the girl then grabbed he hand. There eyes met and he quickly pulled her to him, causing there lips to meet and it's all that could be done.

* * *

"Dear lord Jethro!" Ducky shouted and caused Gibbs to break from the kiss. "Your wife is dead and your standing here.."

He was cut off Gibbs looked to Ducky then the girl. Jane looked to them both confused and scared. The confusion of the kiss, the woman, Abigale all went away when Ducky spotted the ink as Jethro did.

"Oh my, Abigale..."

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER...

* * *

If your all still confused let's fill you in on the whole thing.

Abby was driving down the interstate when she pulled off to the side of the road to help two people who'd broke down. The woman was a female who could have easily been Abby's twin and sadly to find out she was.

When Abby tried to help them they held a gun at her and made her get away from her ford and over into their vehicle. As the two got into Abby's 1931 ford hot rod. A semi came around the corner and lost control hitting Abby's car almost dead on. Only pinning the car Abby was in and trapping her until rescue came.

The two people had been killed instantly from the crash and Abby had hit her head hard against the inside of the vehicle she was in.

After an hour past Abby was gotten out of the car she'd been threatened into. She was taken to the hospital were she woke up, confused and ordering people around.

In an odd turn of events she'd been so out of it she'd dyed her hair and even gotten a tan. The doctor's called a form or identity crisis and stress of not knowing who she was. Yet knowing she was forgetting things that were very important.

Once everything went to play Abby or Jane at the time had gotten everything she asked for and escaped the room she'd been placed in to go out and find something to help her remember. That's when she heard about the NCIS team there at the hospital and how she'd come to find Jethro on the roof.

Moment before she saw him in the hall and went after him. A nurse finding her about that time and trying her hardest to stop her.

In the end it failed and Jane met Jethro. Little things the two added up, how she asked him for the hair thing that she knew he'd have. Her voice that Gibbs notice first off, even the smile she showed standing before him. How she knew what he thought and soon the spiderweb tattoo.

It all added together and clicked so well.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood over the grave of the woman they had believed to be Abigale Scuito-Gibbs. He stood in his best suit staring down at the casket.

It scared him so to be so close to that grave. Even though they found Abby was alive if they hadn't the DNA would have matched. The girl that had died was Virgina Miles. Abby's twin who'd been given away at birth.

A scary thing to think, Abigale didn't know she had a sister not a twin at least. She always thought she had a psychic link to someone and some how was able to sink that link to Gibbs. Something that had changed he life in so many ways.

* * *

"Jethro.." A voice whispered to him and he looked to the raven hair female next to him.

"Yeah Abby?" Gibbs asked gently.

"Please can we go, I want to get far away from here and back to everything." Abby told him and he sighed and took her hand. The two walked away from the grave hand in hand heading for Gibbs mustang GT.

In his gut he'd always none Abby was alive, in his gut he'd never been told other wise. It was his heart and mind that deserved him so. S

howing him that even though she wasn't...She could have been.


End file.
